


Coffee Kisses

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coffee, F/M, also im really sorry that the main character isnt a dude, burnie burns - Freeform, burnie burns x reader, dude the best fucking kind of fanfic, eeeeeeeeee my fav fics, i thought it would be a tad more realistic as a girl and also easier to write, im writing these tags like tumblr tags jesus fuck, reader - Freeform, shipping yourself with someone this hard creates fanfictions okay, so sorry dearie, thats a tag right, the ONE WITH YOU IN IT, these things are great to imagine, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader insert fanfiction involving you and Burnie being besties (But of course you cuties have crushes on each other.) and hanging out after a late night at work. Coffee is enjoyed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving some Burnie x reader (because, really, who doesn't want that?) and this happened. A little kind of backstory to this fic is that you've always wanted to work at Rooster Teeth and when you land the job, you feel dazed and unable to process it's real, so you have chronic nightmares that you're being fired or that you were never hired. You and Burnie are like best friends (and of course you have a crush on him, and he probably has a crush on you, duh, you're gorgeous.) and you hang out a lot together. Of course there's a lot of sexual tension and shit, but, I felt awkward enough writing my gay porn, so first-person straight porn is out of the fucking question, sorry about that. I would be really excited if you wrote a smut ending for this though. Wow this was a long note. I'm sorry. Enjoy the story now, my love.

"You're fired."  
Your mind is whirling, you can't see straight, and you feel so shocked you can feel yourself starting to pass out. Your vision is darkening and you can feel yourself falling through a swirling blackness that is enveloping your body. Nothing is important anymore. You just got fired from the best job you've only ever dreamed of getting, only months after you procured it.  
"Hey, are you alright?" Your eyes snap open and the first thing you see is Burnie's face hovering over you, looking very concerned.  
"Uuugh. Yeah, I guess?" You groan as you sit up, putting your head in your hands. You look around, confused, before you remember that you stayed late at work that day to finish editing some GTA Let's Play.  
"Did you fall asleep and fall out of your chair again?" Burnie's face is concerned but you can see the sparkle of amusement in his eyes.  
"Yeah." You mutter. You can see his smirk out of the corner of your eye. "Shut up." But you're smiling as you get up to sit back down in your dark blue office chair. Burnie backs up by the door and leans against the frame.  
"Maybe you should go home for tonight. You can finish this tomorrow." He crosses his arms and watches you turn your computer back on from sleep mode.  
"What? Nah, I have to do this tonight. It's supposed to come out today, it's Wednesday, remember?"  
Burnie breathes out slowly and runs his hand through his unruly hair. It's always so adorably curly and poofy.  
"The fans can wait. It's not Wednesday, anyway. It's two in the morning." He smiles tiredly.  
"Two in the morning?" You exclaim. "I didn't mean to stay this la-a-a-" Your explanation is cut off by a yawn, proving how exhausted you are.  
Burnie laughs, obviously amused at your predicament. You giggle a little too, realizing you must look ridiculous with your post-nap hair and baggy eyes. You see his eyes soften as you smile in that crazed way people do when they're tired.  
"So, why are you here so late?" You ask him.  
"I also needed to finish some work. I might have forgotten the time." He sighs and yawns as well.  
You grin as he finishes his gigantic yawn. "Well, I guess we should both go home now. Are Monty and Kerry still here?" They, with Miles, often stay late at the office, but you heard Monty and Kerry were working on something extra that night.  
"Nah, they left about a half an hour ago. Are you awake enough to drive yourself home?" He smiles openly as you give him the meanest look you can muster.  
"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home, mister. I'll have you know I stay up later than this most nights anyway." You swivel back to your computer in mock annoyance at his incompetence.  
He makes a "psh" sound and you can hear him turn around, also faking anger.  
"Alright, but I've got some of that Nespresso dark chocolate coffee you like at my place." He calls sing-songingly back at you.  
You quickly rethink your decision to stay behind. This is your favorite coffee he's talking about, for gods sake. He knows that it's your indulgence, even if he doesn't like it as much as you.  
You're torn between staying and finishing the editing or going to Burnie's house for your favorite coffee. You bite your lip and glance around as if your office will tell you answers.  
Your eyes rest upon a picture that sits on your desk, beside the one of all of the Rooster Teeth employees in a group picture. It's a photo of you and Burnie, one of the many times he had an outing at his house. You pick it up and look at it, noticing the mug of coffee in your hand. He always had it in stock when he knew you were coming over or would be stopping by.  
You set down the picture nicely and jump out of your chair after him, making up your mind.  
"Hey-" you can't even finish your sentence before you're falling, again. The second time in the past ten minutes. Goddammit.  
"Oh! Shit!" Burnie snatches your wrist with one hand and manages to catch your waist with the other. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I forgot you were so clumsy." He apparently crept up behind your chair and, of course, you being you, you ran straight into him as you leapt out of it.  
You breathe a sigh of relief, you already feel the ache from colliding with the ground earlier that night, and you're glad there wasn't another bruise to match that one.  
"Thanks." You mutter. "Good thing you have quick reflexes." You laugh lightly but your face grows warm as you realize that he's still holding you. ...Not that you really mind, though.  
"Sorry." He apologizes again, and lets you go.  
"Ah, it's fine." You laugh awkwardly before you realize you did need to tell him something.  
"I'm... Um, feeling a little tired after all. Maybe you should drive me to your place to get that Nespresso." You grin sheepishly at him, and he smiles brightly back, knowing your weak spot is this coffee.  
"Sure thing. C'mon, my car's out front." He walks out of your office and to the front doors with you not too far behind.  
The cicadas drone and crickets chirp sleepily in the background as you and Burnie crunch out to his wonderful and shiny new car he had gotten a month or two before.  
He pulls out his keys and they clink merrily as he presses the button to unlock the doors. You open the passengers side door and slip in, looking around at the supple beige leather and complicated front panel of the interior.  
"Fancy." You murmur, taking in the gorgeous lining of the sleek car.  
Burnie chuckles softly. "Yeah, she's beautiful."  
You spend the rest of the ride messing around with the buttons and things on the panel and annoying Burnie by pushing too many things that didn't need to be messed with. Like his temper.  
"Hey, missy. Don't touch that." He says for the hundredth time as you, indeed, touch it. You smile coyly as you see the corner of his mouth twitch up, and you know he's never really mad with you.  
"If you keep being a little shit, I'm not gonna let you have the coffee. You're just gonna have to sleep on the cold floor."  
You gasp dramatically. "Burnie Burns! You wouldn't do such a thing!"  
"Or would I?" He grins evilly, watching you laugh.  
"But then what would be the purpose of me coming over?" You look at him with pleading eyes, as if to persuade him to give you the coffee anyway.  
He glances at you and mock-sighs. "Alright. But quit with the puppy-dog eyes. Seriously. They're too cute."  
You giggle like a fucking school girl. "Yeah, I know. That's why I use them."  
He laughs too. Apparently the late night is getting to the both of you.  
The car pulls up to his house and you clamber ungracefully out of the low-to-the-ground car.  
You walk up to the house, completely at ease. You're so used to being at his house, it's like a second home.  
"Yeah, just make yourself at home!" Burnie shouts as you briskly walk straight to the kitchen and root through the cupboard that holds coffee.  
"I will!" You yell back, still searching.  
"Where the fuck is it?" You ask as he saunters in behind you.  
"You mean this?" He pulls the package out of his pocket.  
You furrow your brow slightly. "Why did you have it in your pocket?"  
"Well, I just got it today. It's not like I  _always_ keep it here, you know."  
You roll your eyes and go to grab it from his hand, but he doesn't let go. You pout your lip at him but this only makes him smile.  
"What do you say?"  
"Puh-lease?" You say, sounding like a four-year-old. "...Oh, and thank you." You add hopefully, but he still doesn't give it up. He taps his cheek and you sigh loudly, stand on your tiptoes, and lightly plant a kiss on his cheek.  
"Yeah, you're welcome." He says as you snatch the coffee out of his hand and stick out your toungue.  
"Brat." He says affectionately under his breath.  
"Takes one to know one." You shoot back brightly, tearing open the top of the package.  
He laughs and pokes your side, eliciting a high-pitched shriek.  
"Not funny!" You say as you back away with your hands up in surrender.  
"You wanna take that back?" He says menacingly, advancing towards you.  
"Hmm," You pretend to contemplate it for a second. "Nah." You say, making the conscious decision to start this play-fight.  
"You asked for it!" He shouts and you squeal, ducking under his arms and making a beeline for the couch, although you're not sure what your plan is when you get there.  
Unfortunately (more like fortunately), he catches you around the waist and lifts you in the air as you flail wildy, trying to break free of his arms.  
"Nononono!" You protest, wriggling like a worm. You're both almost doubled over with the plague of irrelevant late-night giggles. He throws you on the couch and promptly attacks you with tickles.  
"No-no-ah nooo! Stop it! No, no stop! Oh Jesus, okay! Okay! I take it back! I take it baaack!" You yell, gasping for air with your face burning from the exertion of energy and the very flusteringly close proximity of Burnie.  
He gets up from his hovering position over you and stands by the couch, still laughing and panting. "Jesus. Now I'm tired as fuck." He puts his hands on his hips and looks down at you.  
"Oh my god, me too." You sling your arm over your face and look up at him, grinning. He's looking at you oddly, almost hungrily? You raise a questioning eyebrow before you realize your shirt was pulled up a little bit when you slung your arm over your face, exposing your tummy.  
You quickly hop up, tugging your shirt down and lightly laughing, brushing it off casually.  
"C'mon, I need to make that coffee!" You grab his arm and drag him to the kitchen. You know he's a lot stronger than you, but he trudges along with you anyway.  
You resume your coffee-making [AN: I don't drink coffee so you making it is going to be really super vague.] and delightedly lean back against the counter as you hear the little click sounds of his coffeemaker begin whirring.  
"Ah, the delicious smell of coffee." You sigh, breathing in the fumes.  
Burnie snickers quietly so you look at him quizzically. "What?"  
"It's just that you're so fucking excitable. You're enthusiastic about so many things."  
You shrug your shoulders brightly. "Yeah, I know. Things make me happy!" Truth is, you're just in a great mood with the combination of the coffee treat, being with Burnie, and just that late-night crazy mood.  
He just smiles and leans against the counter across from you, crossing his arms like before and observing your pleasantly happy smile.  
You sigh lightly and glance at the coffeemaker and it's slow drips. You look back at Burnie and give him a pleading look.  
"What? I can't make it go any faster."  
"Distract me, then."  
"...How?"  
"I don't know. Talk about something interesting. Like what's planned for season 12."  
He laughs loudly and gives you a glare. "Yeah right, missy. I'm not giving any spoilers."  
You give him a grumpy stare and look around for something to talk about. "How do you get this anyway?" You gesture to your delicious drink. "I've never seen it in any store before."  
"Well," He rubs the back of his head with one hand and looks a little guilty. "I order it online." It sounds like a confession but you don't see anything fishy about the situation. Yet.  
"And?" You ask suspiciously.  
"It's, ah... Kind of expensive."  
"Like how expensive?"  
"Er... Like... Really fuckin' expensive."  
"Burnie Burns!"  
He holds his hands up in surrender. "I get it because you like it! I have the money, I can afford it!"  
"Jesus Christ. You--"  
"Would you rather me  _not_ get it?" He used this reasoning against you, trying to make you see logic.  
It works. "Umm... Well, no, but if it's too expensive and hard to get--"  
"Nah, of course it's not." He waves a hand as if to bat away your worries. "Shh, and just enjoy it." He moves closer and smiles warmly at you.  
You flush dark pink and look down. "Do you really care that much that you would go to that trouble just for me?" You mumble.  
He tucks a finger under you chin and lifts it up so you meet his eyes. They're soft and kind and he's still got a small smile on his lips. "You're so clueless." He shakes his head slightly. "Of course I do." Your breathing accelerates, but from excitement.  
Oh Jesus, he's closer now.  
"I guess I care about you too, brat." You breathe, closing your eyes.  
He's even closer now.  
You feel your cheeks reddening but you will yourself not to panic.  
You can feel his light chuckle brush against your lips as he connects the space between his lips and yours.  
Dear god, this thing you have only dreamed about is happening.  
Not that you mind it. At all. You actually couldn't mind it if you tried.  
He cups your jaw with his hand and rests the other on the counter behind you so as to lean into the kiss more. You twist your hands in his hair after the initial small amount of shock wears off.  
The kiss quickly becomes passionate and soon you're pressed together without an inch of space separating you.  
Held-back urges and pent-up sexual tension make themselves known as you both start getting into it.  
You pull back and lean your forehead against his, breathing heavily, and smile.  
"Maybe we should take this to the...?" He smiles too, and scoops you up bridal style. This makes you squeal and him laugh.  
He starts walking to the bedroom, still looking in your eyes. "Wait," He pauses mid-step. "What about your coffee?"  
You raise an eyebrow and grin. "It'll still be there in the morning." He chuckles and kisses your nose, already resuming the trip.  
"That it will."

**Author's Note:**

> MORE NOTES??!!? JESUS CHRIST.  
> P.S. Also kind of AU-ish because honestly, I adore Ashley, but she's not his girlfriend in this one, sorry, my dear.  
> I was really excited to write this one, so leave me a comment or kudos if you like!<3


End file.
